moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tarna
Tarna - nazywana tak przez TajemnicęSieci dusza, nie posiadająca swojego ciała od stuleci. Wygląd Tarna nie ma określonego wyglądu, jest tylko dość starą duszą średniowiecznej wojowniczki. Nie ma własnego ciała. Najczęściej materializuje się w postaci jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Jej ulubionym ciałem jest tarantula (najbardziej przydatnym, według TS). Swojej formy nie zmienia, chyba że właścicielka wyda taki rozkaz. Bywa, że Tarna nocami zmienia się w ssaka, głównie młode dzikiego kota, ale jedynie w przypadkach, w których się martwi lub miewa złe wspomnienia. Kiedy była człowiekiem, bardzo dawno temu, w wieku 22 lat wyglądała raczej przeciętnie. Miała gęste, brązowoczarne włosy, których długość biegła wzdłuż linii żuchwy, była bardzo potargana. Jej oczy były dość niewielkie, często przymrużone, tęczówki miała kasztanowe. Chodziła ubrana w beżową koszulę z krótkim rękawem, sięgającą niemalże jej kolan. W talii miała przeciągnięty ciasno pas. Całą sylwetkę zakrywała błękitna peleryna. Nogi odziane były w ciemnozielony materiał, przypominający getry i brązowe, podarte buty. Historia Buntowniczka Tarna była wojowniczą, młodą dziewczyną, która od początku swojego istnienia walczyła o lepsze życie dla kobiet. Miała na imię Hoyden. Nie miała przyjaciół, a przez jej sposób spostrzegania świata, ludzie odwrócili się od jej rodziny. Gdy ojciec stracił pracę, cała familia popadła w skrajne ubóstwo. Młodsze rodzeństwo Hoyden powoli umierało z głodu. Dziewczyna postanowiła, że nie będzie dłużej na to wszystko patrzeć. Przebrała się za mężczyznę i zaciągnęła do wojska. Przyjęli ją tam niechętnie, szybko zyskała przydomek "Cherlawy". Jednak okazywała się przydatnym żołnierzem na wojnach. Zyskiwała poparcie i dostawała pieniądze na utrzymanie rodziny. Sielanka jednak nie trwała długo. Gdy inni żołnierze odkryli jej sekret, postanowiono ukarać całą rodzinę. Ojciec został ścięty, o młodsi bracia zakopani żywcem. Matce pomieszało się w głowie i wygnano ją. Hoyden również została wygnana. Towarzyszyła swojej matce, póki ta nie umarła na tajemniczą chorobę. Dar i jego wpływ na życie Opuszczona i znienawidzona przez świat dziewczyna tułała się po okolicach. Podczas swojej wędrówki zaprzyjaźniała się ze zwierzętami i odkryła, że rozumie ich mowę, a one posłusznie wypełniają wszystkie jej rozkazy. Zaczęła wykorzystywać tę zdolność i pomagać ubogim wioskom, które stały się ofiarami ataków dzikich zwierząt. Ludzie widzieli w niej bohatera, ale również złą czarownicę. Jednak nikt nie miał odwagi spalić jej na stosie, gdyż bali się, że rzuci na wioskę klątwę. Odwiedzała różne wioski, aż w końcu przeniosła się do większego miasta, gdzie nikt nie słyszał o niej. Zamieszkała w klasztorze. Niedługo po tym zapomniała o zwierzętach i skupiła się na protestach, dotyczących praw kobiet. Zyskała tam uznanie dużej części społeczności, głównie innych młodych dziewczyn i kobiet. Władze znalazły ją, ukrytą przez siostry w piwnicach klasztoru. Została aresztowana i skazana na śmierć. Na egzekucji zebrało się całe miasto, a wiele jej popleczniczek aresztowano i skazano na lata odsiadki. Hoyden miała zostać spalona na stosie jak wiedźma, gdy w dzień jej pojmania próbowała bronić się, przywołując z lochów szczury i pająki. Zapłonęła dokładnie o godzinie 15.00, ogień trawił ją powoli, a jego barwa zmieniała się na zieloną. Z ciała dziewczyny nic nie zostało, poza drobnym prochem, który uniósł się wysoko i został poniesiony przez silny wiatr. Zginęła, mając 22 lata. Zamknięta dusza i TajemnicaSieci Prochy dziewczyny wiatr poniósł daleko za morza, gdzie przez wieki leciały z nim, aż okrążyły kulę ziemską setny raz. W końcu żywioł złagodniał i dotarł do Kraju. Resztki Hoyden opadły na głaz, gdzieś w lesie. Nie leżały tam długo. Dziewczyna, przerażona tym, że jej dusza wciąż żyje w tych prochach, wołała o pomoc. Gdy się odzywała, prochy świeciły blado fioletowym blaskiem. Zainteresowała się nią blond włosa dziewczynka, dość brzydka. Osóbka przedstawiła się jako nieznana samej sobie i zapytała, jak może pomóc. Hoyden poprosiła o znalezienie jej nowego ciała, najlepiej już martwego i w połowie rozłożonego. Dziewczynka przyniosła po paru minutach starą padlinę. Hoyden nakazała jej położyć znalezisko na swoich prochach. Blondynka zrobiła tak, a ciało, w tym przypadku, małego kosa odzyskało cały swój czarny blask, oczy otworzyły się, serduszko zabiło, a krew zaczęła krążyć w żyłach. Wdzięczna za pomoc Hoyden postanowiła zostać zwierzątkiem dziewczynki. Od tego czasu nie opuszcza jej na krok, chyba że z rozkazu, a jej ulubioną formą stała się tarantula. Stąd właścicielka dała jej nowe imię - Tarna. Hoyden pragnęła zapomnieć o starej sobie, dlatego porzuciła na zawsze swoje ludzkie imię. Charakter i zdolności Tarna jest bardzo spokojnym stworzeniem, raczej nie rzuca się w oczy, wiecznie przesiaduje w kieszeni spódniczki TS. Wychodzi, gdy zaczyna jej się nudzić. Czasami właścicielka prosi ją o wyjście, ponieważ martwi się o aspołeczność towarzyszki. Wojownicza duszyczka ma poczucie ochrony blondynki, martwi się o nią i zachowuje jak jej osobista niańka. Nie potrafi mówić, a przynajmniej tak twierdzą inni mieszkańcy Kraju. TajemnicaSieci doskonale słyszy jej altowy głos, który nie znosi sprzeciwu. Tarna ma w zwyczaju opierniczać TS o nieporządek w domu i pracowni. Jest bardzo miła, albo chociaż chciałaby taka być. Jako staroświecka dusza prawi staroświeckie komplementy, których właścicielka nie chce powtarzać osobom, do których owe słowa powinny zostać skierowane lub totalnie przekształca treści nie wiedząc, co zwierzątko ma na myśli. Nie bez powodu TS prosi Tarnę, żeby była tarantulą jak najwięcej. Wojowniczka jest wtedy bardzo przydatna w pracowni, gdzie TS wytwarza z jej pajęczyny, za pomocą zwykłego kołowrotka do wełny i odrobiny magii oraz roślin z lasu, niezniszczalną nić, która mimo wszystko nadal jest pajęczyną, tyle że mniej się lepi i można wytwarzać z niej niezniszczalne ubrania i inne materiały. Tarna, zmieniając się w każde zwierzę, potrafi skopiować praktycznie całą jego naturę, wszystkie zwierzęce instynkty danego gatunku przelewają się na jej umysł. Na szczęście potrafi je wszystkie kontrolować i zostaje posłuszna TajemnicySieci. Relacje Tarna potrafi się dogadać z każdym, z kim dogaduje się jej właścicielka. No, może ma trochę inne zdanie o innych, zwykle obraża innych. Bo to, że potrafi się z każdym dogadać nie oznacza, że wszystkich lubi. A nie lubi praktycznie wszystkich (prawie). O każdym ma w sumie ze dwa zdania, czasem więcej, czasem mniej. Serek "Dziwak, który może poważnie zaszkodzić mojej pani. Jego powinnyśmy traktować jak TO, czym jest. A tej zołzy i bachorów to tymbardziej nie mogę znieść!" - choć szanuje przyjaźń właścicielki ze smokiem. Salai "Ta to się szczyci tym swoim pochodzeniem i puszy jak nie wiem. Powinnaś jej w końcu nagadać, a nie się korzyć!" - choć szanuje wybór pani. Rets "Ciekawe, czy w końcu nas zeżre, jak to sobie planowała" - em... Renzan "Do tego nie idź. Jak chce, to niech se żyje sam, burak jeden." - choć szanuje... Przemek "Jedyny rozsądny w tej grupie. Jak co, to masz moje pozwolenie na konwersację z tym człekiem." - akceptuje go w 100%. Strange "Ona jest najnormalniejszą wśród bab tutaj, ale wszyscy są nieźle szurnięci, więc..." - choć szanuje piratkę. Lobo "Po co my tu jesteśmy? Znowu się będziesz korzyć? Bądź normalnie miła, a jak ci coś niemiłego z japy wyjdzie, to... spierdalajmy!" - choć szanuje osobowość Lobo. Mikhaln "Ty się tak nie gap na niego, bo od gapienia się niczego nie nauczysz. On też mądry człek, więc możesz, a wręcz powinnaś się z nim dogadywać." - no comment. Ien "Ta pracownia capi jak 150! Właściciel nie pachnie lepiej, a to szczurowate coś to już przesada! Po co wchodzimy do takiego miejsca, ja się pytam?! Po cholerę?!" - ale i tak uważa go za jednego z najnormalniejszych... Inne cytaty "Ale chlew! Mówiłam, posprzątaj, ale ty swoje! Jak chcesz tu pracować?!" - gdy widzi bałagan w pracowni TS. "Ale tu śmierdzi." - gdy wejdą do czyjegoś domu. "JPRDL! Idźmy stąd!" - gdy widzi, że ktoś się zbliża z zamiarem konwersacji. "Za moich czasów..." - gdy zaczyna się wykład. Ciekawostki - matka Hoyden zmarła na gruźlicę - Hoyden=chłopczyca (ang.) - TS uważa, że po charakterze Tarna mogłaby być jej babcią Później dodam rysunki :) Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures